The present invention is directed to arcade games, and more particularly to an arcade game where vacuum pick-up devices extract prizes from a rotating playing field.
Arcade games are well known in the art. There are video games, pinball games, bowling games, shooting games, and the like. One popular type of arcade game is a crane game, where a player maneuvers a crane or pick-up game over prizes or targets laid over playing field, and tries to extract the prize using the crane. Early versions of this type of game used a mechanical claw to extract plush animals and the like. The popularity of these games led to variations, including a vacuum pick-up device that is more versatile and can pick up a wider variety of targets. The present inventor has invented many new developments in this field, and has received many patents for both crane games and vacuum pick-up devices in particular.